To You
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Naruto, meskipun ia tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut tak akan pernah membalas pesan tersebut. AU, Naru/Saku. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Naruto, meskipun ia tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut tak akan pernah membalas pesan tersebut

_**Author commentary: **_Kisah ini terinspirasi dari AlmightyHero dan karinuuzumaki dan juga author bernama Nakimochiku

**TO YOU**

**

* * *

**24 Februari 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: To you

Baiklah, aku rasa ini tidak akan bekerja. Tetapi aku ingin sekali mengirimkan pesan ini padamu. Sekarang aku marasa sangat kesepian, dan sebenarnya aku tak ingin bicara denganmu dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya suapaya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu? Nomormu masih belum dinon-aktifkan sekarang. Seandainya saja aku tahu nomor telepon tempatmu berada...

Love, Sakura Haruno

* * *

28 Maret 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Hari ulang tahun

Hai Naruto. Kau tahu tidak? Sekarang hari apa? Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tetapi aku mendapati bahwa kau tak berada di sini di hari penting ini. Rasanya seperti aku ingin menangis. Padahal dulu kau kau selalu datang ke hari terpenting dalam hidupku. Tahun lalu kau menghadiahkanku sebuah kalung liontin yang indah dan mencium dahiku. Sebenarnya permohonanku kali ini adalah agar kau bisa datang ke hari ulang tahunku. Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin, ya. Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku benar-benar membencimu...

* * *

29 April 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Our day

Hai Naruto. Kau sedang apa? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Dan apa kau masih ingat Naruto? Sekarang hari jadian kita. Tetapi kenapa, ya, di hari sepenting ini kau tetap tak ada di sampingku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Kuharap, kalau aku tertidur nanti malam, aku bisa bermimpi indah tentangmu. Aku harap, kau bahagia saat ini...

* * *

27 Mei 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Kamu

Hei Naruto. Kau tahu tidak? Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Pein. Ia mengejekmu, mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bajingan. Tapi sebenarnya aku merasa senang kau tidak berada di sini, mendengar perkataannya saat ia mengejekmu. Dan juga, ia mengatakan bahwa kau pantas menerima semuanya atas apa yang telah kau perbuat.

Dan tanpa sadar aku menonjoknya. Aku tak ingat kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang aku ingat, orang-orang di sana langsung menghentikanku. Dan yang kulihat adalah Pein yang sedang memegangi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum puas, tetapi air mataku terus mengalir.

Aku tahu Naruto, kau bukanlah orang yang seperti dikatakan oleh pein. Aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu.

Love, Sakura

* * *

22 Juni 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Taman

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Tempat yang sering kau kunjungi waktu dulu. Dan kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya Naruto. Sekarang bunga-bunga yang dulu pernah kau tanam sedang merekah di taman. Indah sekali. Kuharap kau ada di sini, melihatnya bersamaku.

Seandainya saja aku bisa di sini selamanya. Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku ingin terus melihat bunga-bunga ini. Bunga-bunga ini mengingatkanku padamu

* * *

27 Juli 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Aku benci kau

Aku benci, benci sekali padamu! Kenapa kau bisa membuatku serindu ini padamu? Kenapa? Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah duduk diam tanpa kau. Padahal dulu kau sering duduk di bangku taman bersamaku. Aku rindu melihat wajahmu, melihat senyummu, rindu akan ciumanmu di dahiku dan bibirku. Aku benci padamu yang telah membuatku merasa serindu ini padamu!

* * *

28 Agustus 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Teman baru

Aku mendapat seorang teman baru. Namanya Hinata. Ia baik sekali padaku. Ia selalu mendengarkan semua ceritaku. Dan juga aku menceritakan padanya banyak hal tentangmu. Dan kurasa ia menyukaimu. Astaga. Baiklah, kurasa cemburu pun tak ada artinya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Aku ada urusan.

Peluk dan cium, Sakura

* * *

1 September 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Payah

Payah, payah! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengirimkan pesan padamu? Padahal biasanya ia senang kalau mendengar aku menceritakan soalmu padanya. Lagipula, bagaimana caranya aku melakukannya? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa ada kau di sisiku. Dan dengan mengirim pesan ini, aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu. Mungkin ia kesal karena aku terus-terusan tak memperhatikannya saat ia sedang bicara...

* * *

27 September 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Rumahmu

Aku baru saja berkunjung ke rumahmu. Di sana aku berjumpa dengan ibumu dan ayahmu, bibi Kushina dan paman Minato. Mereka terlihat senang saat aku datang. Tetapi entah kenapa, wajah mereka terlihat sedih. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di antara mereka. Bibi Kushina memelukku dan mulai menangis. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tak apa-apa.

Dan saat aku duduk di atas kursi yang biasa kau duduki, aku merasa seperti aku sedang melihatmu berdiri di sampingku. Kau tersenyum padaku. Pahit rasanya, tanpa kau di sisiku.

Aku sangat mencintaimu...

* * *

10 Oktober 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Selamat ulang tahun

Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke tempatmu. Biasanya kalau di hari ulang tahunmu, aku selalu membelikanmu ramen. Tapi sekarang rasanya sudah beda. Maaf, ya, aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa. Yang bisa kuberikan adalah doa, aku harap kau selalu bahagia di sana. Setiap kali aku mengingat wajahmu, kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. Seandainya saja kau masih berada di dekatku. Entah kenapa, di hari ulang tahunmu, rasanya sepi sekali... Padahal biasanya ulang tahunmu selalu ramai dengan berbagai hal.

Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Semoga kau berbahagia selalu di sana.

P. S, Aku cinta padamu

* * *

23 Oktober 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Album

Saat aku sedang bersih-bersih kamar, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan album yang berisi foto-foto saat kau masih bersamaku. Album foto yang sudah tua dan berdebu. Tetapi melihat foto-foto di dalamnya, rasanya baru kemarin saja aku dan kau foto bersama. Melihat fotomu, aku semakin rindu padamu. Seandainya saja aku bisa pergi ke tempat di mana kau berada saat ini, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali.

* * *

2 November 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: -

Kemarin sepupumu, Deidara meneleponku. Katanya ia mengkhawatirkan diriku. Tetapi aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku tak akan bersedih lagi. Karena aku masih memilikimu dalam ingatanku. Kau masih ada bersamaku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi meski begitu, aku masih merasa sendirian. Segala hal yang kulakukan selalu kulakukan bersamamu... Seandainya kau masih ada di sini bersamaku...

* * *

16 November 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Hinata

Lagi-lagi Hinata menyuruhku berhenti mengirimmu pesan, dan terlebih lagi Hinata menganggapku gila. Katanya aku terus menerus mengetik di handphone dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang tidak nyata. Katanya kau hanya orang yang ada dalam imajinasiku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kau jelas-jelas memang ada. Kau selalu ada di sampingku, aku tahu itu. Dan aku selamanya akan mencintaimu

* * *

20 November 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Deidara kembali menelepon

Deidara kembali meneleponku tadi malam, dan dari suaranya sepertinya ia tengah menangis. Katanya ia mengkhawatirkan soal diriku. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang mengirimu pesan, nada suaranya terdengar tambah terguncang.

Katanya tak seharusnya aku terus menerus seperti ini. Memangnya apa salahnya aku mengirimu pesan? Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa terus menerus berhubungan denganmu.

* * *

29 November 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Lagi

Hinata lagi-lagi menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengirimmu pesan. Sepertinya ia jadi membencimu. Katanya tak seharusnya aku membuatmu merasa sedih dan menderita seperti ini. Tapi, benarkah kau merasa sedih Naruto? Benarkah kau menderita?

Katanya ia juga mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya aku terus memikirkan orang yang sudah mati.

Tapi kau seharusnya masih belum mati, Naruto. Seharusnya pada saat itu kau tak naik bis saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tak seharusnya kau pergi dari sisiku. Tak seharusnya Hinata mengatakan bahwa kau telah mati di hadapanku. Dia sudah menghancurkan sesuatu dalam hatiku. Dan aku benci itu.

* * *

20 Desember 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Kebohongan

Aku benci membohongimu, aku benci membohongiku diriku sendiri, dan aku benci akan kebohongan ini.

Akhirnya aku sadar akan perkataan Hinata dan Deidara, bahwa memang tak seharusnya aku terus menerus memikirkanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Cara ini hanya ingin menyakiti kita berdua. Meski ini adalah satu-satunya penghubung antara kita, aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Naruto. Terlalu mencintaimu.

Dan apa kau tahu Naruto? Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku bisa melihat salju mulai turun. Apa di tempatmu kau juga bisa melihat salju?

* * *

5 Januari 2010  
To: Naruto Uzumaki  
From: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Yang terakhir

Ini adalah pesan terakhir dan pesan terpanjang yang pernah kuketik untukmu. Hebat bukan? Sekarang aku sudah sadar bahwa terus menerus mengirimu pesan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau tak akan pernah membalas pesanku ini padamu, tak akan pernah.

Kemarin Deidara mengatakan bahwa ia nomor handphone-mu sudah dinon-aktifkan. Jadi aku memutuskan saja bahwa aku akan mengirimu pesan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan oh, ya, hari ini adalah hari di mana kau direbut dariku. Hari di mana kau naik bis menuju Yokohama saat kecelekaan itu terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Meski ingatanku tentang kejadian itu mulai kabur, tetapi aku tak bisa melupakan saat kau meneleponku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum naik bis dan mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Selalu mencintaimu, bahkan untuk selamanya." Sebetulnya pada saat itu aku menangis. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan pergi untuk selamanya. Dan sekarang pun aku masih bisa merasakan air mata membasahi wajahku. Seandainya pada saat itu aku juga bisa mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu pula, mungkin aku tak akan merasa sesedih ini.

Tetapi setidaknya kau berbahagia di alam sana. Setidaknya Tuhan menyayangimu, dan saat ini kau sudah bisa hidup damai di sana.

Dan kalau saja aku tahu alamat tempatmu berada, aku berharap aku bisa menuliskan surat untukmu, surat yang bertuliskan betapa aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali dipertemukan.

Love, Sakura

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
